The Tale of A Prince
by white pedal
Summary: Many heard of the story of the brave Pharaoh who sacrificed himself during his battle with the Thief King Bakura. Little do they know, is that when he was a Prince there were challenges he took before taking throne. This is the story that goes back a year before he became Pharaoh and the challenges he faced that made him who he was and how he learnt the true meaning of being King.
1. Prologue

_**This was on my mind for sometime now.**_

_**Enjoy:) I do not own Yugioh except my OC's.**_

* * *

There have been many stories of great battles, victories and triumph's in ancient times. There were heros, and there were the villains they had to defeat to save a Kingdom, a country or even the entire world.

Usually you would find these heros and hear of their stories in the history books, from their name, the name of their enemies and what battles they fought and accomplished. They would go down in history, whether it was fact for myth, and their stories would forever be heard from around the world.

However, not all great battles are recorded in the books. In fact, most of the greatest battles were never told because some believed they are not that important since it wasn't about fighting to save a Kingdom or all of humanity. Though many would be surprised that even the tiniest conflict can resolve in big changes.

The story you are about to embark on, tells the tale of the brave and powerful Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to save the world. Except it's not about his reign as Pharaoh or his battle with the thief King Bakura and the dark creäture Zorc.

This goes back a year before he took the throne, when he was just a Prince learning about the world and was unsure of his own abilities. When his father was still the Pharaoh and the struggles they faced that involved political corruption, lies, death, love and heart-break. This goes back to where he learnt the true meaning of being a King and learnt that while he must make sacrifices for his people, there are some things that don't need to be sacrificed and with his comrade's by his side and trusting himself, he would become the Pharaoh he was.

This is the tale of Prince Atem, and the battle he faced before he became a legend from his ultimate sacrifice.

* * *

_**Read and review please:)**_


	2. The Prince

_**Chapter one. This takes place when Atem was only fourteen years old and he would be turning fifteen in a few months.**_

* * *

"Mau! Come back here at once!" Exclaimed a palace servant as he chased the skinny brown cat as it was running down the hallway with a piece of fabric in its mouth.

Two more servants followed behind calling for the cat to come back. The cat had a piece of blue fabric that was from dining room, the feline got bored and ripped it off for entertainment, now it was in trouble. The cat continued running away.

He turned a corner, only to be stopped by a tall figure. He looked up at the human, he was tanned, had narrowed velvet eyes and spiky hair that was red at the tips while the rest was black with gold bangs standing from both sides of his face. He had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"Mau, are you giving the servants a hard time again?" He asked.

Mau looked up at him and pleasantly meowed at him. Then the figure picked up the cat and petted him, the cat purred and rubbed himself against the human's face.

Soon the servants turned the corner and froze as they saw the fourteen year old boy holding the cat.

"P-Prince Atem!" The servant exclaimed as he and others bowed quickly.

Atem smiles at the servants as he petted the cat, "Guys, you don't need to bow to me. So I take it that Mau was causing mischief again?"

"Yes, he ripped part of fabric from the table while we were preparing for dinner. We were chasing him for a while." Said the older servant.

Atem laughs a bit. "I'm sorry, why don't you find the tailor and I'll keep Mau away while you guys are busy?"

The servants blinked.

"Really?" asked a female servant, "we don't want to burden you your highness, we can take him."

Atem smiled. "That's alright, besides Mau was probably bored and wants attention. I'll take him off your hands."

Mau purred louder as he rubbed against Atem. The Servants were surprised that the Prince would do such a peasant thing as watch over a cat, but they smiled. Atem was always there to help.

"Thank you your highness," Said the servant, "you are very kind."

"Your highness!" Screeched a male's voice, but it was high. It caused Atem and the servants to jump.

Atem turned around and saw a scrawny man wearing white robes. He had two gold earrings on each ear and had gold bracelets on his wrists', he had a short mushroom cut and dark brown eyes with a long nose. He looked at Atem sternly.

"Oh uh, hello Asabi." Atem says.

"Your highness, I must ask you to not call me by my name." The man said.

Asabi is Atem's teacher. He is known to be the best educator his father could hire, as he got his degree from his education from Greece, and then came back to Egypt to be Atem's teacher to prepare him for the throne. However, Asabi is as vain and prideful as they come, he would look down upon the peasantry and often ridiculed the lower class due to his pride in living in the palace and is the teacher of the heir to the throne. He even ridicules the servants in the palace because of their low-class status, he had caused the people in the palace to dislike him greatly, especially Atem.

He often pushes the Prince too hard when it came to his studies, whether it was on politics, negotiations or learning about other lands. If Atem made one mistake, Abasi would end up on the Prince's case, saying if he doesn't remember everything he taught him than there would chaos and disorder upon Egypt.

Abasi crinkled his long nose in disapproval, "Just what in the world do you think you're doing!? Holding a filthy animal! And not having the servants bow down to you when you are royalty!?"

Atem was trying to reason with the older man. "Ab-Teacher please, they're busy and-"

"No excuses! And your break is over, now come along we must get back to our lessons. We must prepare when the ambassador arrives tonight."

"What? Oh yeah the ambassador from Persia will be coming tonight right?" Atem says in realization.

"That's right," Abasi says, "And you must make a great impression on him."

Atem blinked. "Uh teacher, wouldn't that be my father's job to impress him?"

"Yes, but you must do your part as well my Prince, one day you will become Pharaoh and you must show them that you are worthy to take your father's place on the throne and can be capable of negotiations and diplomacy. You cannot be associating with these lowly commoner's!"

Atem glared at the man. "Teacher! They work at the palace and they are not lowly!"

Abasi snorted. "You'll learn soon enough when you become Pharaoh, now lets go."

Abasi pointed his finger down the hall and Atem sighed and hung his head. The Prince put Mai down and started walking down the hallway while Abasi turned back at the servants with a snarl.

"As for you three, I suggest you do not disturb his highness again! Your place is not to speak in his presence or make small talk, you are to just simply bow and keep your mouths shut!"

All three servants glared at the man, "You have no right giving us orders Abasi!" exclaimed the male servant, "The only people who can tell us what to and give us commands is King Aknaunkadin himself and the Prince! You may be the Prince's tutor but for you to tell him that all servants and peasantry are worthless is not teaching him how to become a King. You are just adding in your ignorance with his lessons, as in what you would do if you were the Pharaoh!"

Abasi snorted at them, "Well everything I teach the boy is nothing but true facts. In order to be King he must be ruthless and aggressive in order to keep his empire on top, he cannot waste him time on petty things such as the poor."

The servants narrowed their eyes, and Mau started growling and hissing at the scrawny man. Abasi saw Mau's angry state and winced, he moved away looking nervous at the feline.

"Keep that filthy beast away! And get back to work!" Abasi exclaims.

He walked away while the servants continue to glare at his direction. One of the servants picked up Mau and they walked back to the room they were working in.

* * *

"Now, the next lesson is about the civilization of Athens." Abasi says as he opens his book.

As the man started his lecture Atem was already bored. He sighed and held his head, completely uninterested, soon his mind began to wonder and began to daydream. He looked out the window to see the bright blue sky and the sun shining , he saw a pair of two birds flying away freely.

Something he wished he could do at the moment to get away from his strict teacher.

Suddenly, a loud crash filled the hallways and Atem snapped out of his daydream, while Abasi jumped.

"What in Ra's name was that!?" Abasai exclaimed.

The loud crashing sounds continued. Abasi started to get irritated from being rudely interrupted during his lecture. He closed his book and looks at Atem.

"Stay here your highness, I'm going to investigate the sounds." Abasi instructed, then he left the room.

Atem blinked and looked around. "What on earth?"

A hand covered Atem's mouth from behind and he jumped. He was being pulled away, he started panic and thought he was being kidnapped by a band of thieves. The figure covered Atem's eyes and was being pulled away quickly, he saw complete darkness for a few minutes, until the figure removed their hand and Atem was shocked.

He found himself outside in the royal gardens. Green grass, tall tree's and flowers along with the fountain, Atem heard giggling and turned around and was in shock.

"Mana!?" Atem exclaimed.

"Surprise Prince!" Mana happily replies.

Atem blinks. "Mana, what's going on here?"

Mana smiles. "It's obvious silly! I helped you escape A-bossy."

Atem snickered at Mana's nickname for Abasi. It was humorous since his name means "Stern" in their language is was suitable for him, Atem smiles at his friend.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Mana. I find it amazing that when Abasi heard those noises you found the opportunity to get me out." Atem says gratefully.

Mana sheepishly rubs her head. "Well actually, I was trying to sneak you out...but I tripped over a few things. I was trying to remain silent while I was trying to sneak you out of one of Abasi's lectures."

"...Oh..," Atem said, then he smiled. "Well thank you, thanks to the sounds he left and gave us the opportunity to escape. Though I don't think Abasi will be happy when he see's me out of the room."

"I wouldn't worry, besides by the time he returns you'll be back in the room in no time, promise."

Atem stretched and laid on the soft grass and sighed. He felt the cool breeze on his skin and relaxed, his mind was at ease and felt at peace.

_"Finally some peace and quiet."_

* * *

Abasi was walking through the halls investigating where the sounds were coming from. Even though they finally stopped he was not taking any chances, he was determined to check thoroughly in every nook and cranny.

"Blast it! Where did that noise come from!?" Asabi said angrily.

He continued looking high and low. Muttering to himself furiously about how he was rudely interrupted during his lesson.

"Abasi." Says a low male voice.

Abaasi turned around and was wide-eyed and gasped. He saw a tall man in his forties with a beard slowly turning white, he wore a purple robe with gold lining on it and a neck brace covered in colors. He had a white head-dress on with patterns on top, his velvet eyes looked down on the teacher.

It was King Aknaunkadin.

"Your majesty!" Asabi exclaimed in excitement, "It's so good to see you! What can I do for you your humbleness!?"

Aknaunkadin looks at Asabi. "I just returned from business, but what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be teaching my son his lessons?"

Asabi bowed, "My deepest apologies sire, but I was disrupted by a large crash during my lecture and I left your son in my classroom to investigate. I didn't want to take any chances if it was an intruder."

"..So you just left my son alone to see if thieves entered the palace and left him defenseless?"

Abasi froze and turned red from embarrassment. "Uh..well."

Aknaukadin continued. "No need to worry, the palace is safe. However I would like to have a word with you about something if you don't mind?"

Abasi blinked. "Of course your highness anything."

Aknaunkadin's velvet narrowed a bit. "It appears that you are quite unpopular around here. The servants were complaining about things about you such as you giving them orders and commanding them not to converse with my son. Is this true?"

Asabi gulped a bit from the King's tone."Well you see your highness, Prince Atem must focus on his studies and the servants would be distracting him. They always keep making small talk with the Prince when he should ignore them, he will one day take your place and cannot be bothered."

Aknaunkadin raised an eyebrow."Really? Because my son would usually start small talk with them and just have a normal conversation with the servants, I am afraid I don't see a problem with it like you do. There is something else I would like to discuss with you in regards of my son."

"What would that be my Pharaoh?"

"..Lately Atem is rather confused on his studies. You taught him about Civilizations and politics but you also appeared to be correcting him when it came to examples on how he would rule Egypt. For some reason you would always tell him he was wrong and tell him how you would rule the land, and even talked about conquest and war and how you would take over."

Abasi was nervous. "Your highness, I was just giving your son examples and used myself as a demonstration if I were the Pharaoh, which I'm not. Rest assure I mean no harm when it comes to teaching your son, it's just he would always be confused and would give the wrong answers when it came to the Kingdom."

Aknaunkadin crosses his arms. "I understand that you would correct my son when it comes to giving the right answers about cultures and politics to help him improve. But what I have a problem with is that you seem to be questioning my son's abilities to think for himself and what is best for the Kingdom, you appear to keep telling him he is wrong..while you seem to always be right."

Abasi gulped.

Akanunkadin's eyes became more narrowed. "Abasi, Atem will become Pharaoh one day, and there is no right answer when someone is ruling a Kingdom. My son will need some help correct, but when he rules he must do things his way and do what he thinks is best, so I ask you to refrain yourself from doing that during your lessons."

Abasi was wide-eyed, but compelled. "Uh, yes your majesty of course. But I was just giving the boy examples, it's not like I want him to follow EVERYTHING I say when he becomes Pharaoh."

Aknaunkadin was still suspicious, but he decided to let it slide. "Very well. Have a good day Abasi."

Aknaunkadin walks away, and when he was out of sight Abasi was growling from irritation and continued his search for the sound.

* * *

Aknaunkadin continued walking down the hallways.

"Your majesty." Call out a voice.

Aknaunkadin turns around. Coming from the side was the young Magician Mahad, he was walking towards the King and kneeled before him.

"Mahad? Is something the matter?" Aknaunkadin asks the young man.

Mahad puts his hand on his chest. "Forgive me my liege, but I was wondering if you have seen Mana anywhere? I've been searching for her to get started on our next lesson."

Aknaunkadin smiles. "She is probably around here somewhere Mahad. No need to worry."

Mahad sigh's ad stands up. "I swear Mana needs to start taking her lessons seriously if she is ever going to become a magician someday! She can't keep skipping class!"

Aknaunkadin chuckled at the Magician. Mahad was someone Aknaunkadin admired, when he arrived at the palace as a boy Aknaunkadin saw potential in him. Mahad was a very self-disciplined and eager student when he was a child, wanting to become the best magician and was very strict with what he was learning.

Not only was Mahad a great Magician, he was also a great friend to his son Atem. Before Mahad came to the palace Atem was very lonely, there were no other children around for him to play with or find companionship and often spent time alone. That all changed when Atem met Mahad and they started spending time together and became close friends, a year later Mana came to the palace and Atem became happier that he finally had friends to talk to and go to in time of need.

Something Aknaunkadin will always be grateful for.

"So how was your day your highness?" Mahad asked.

"The usual, negotiating with King's who want to start war to spread their colonies and power. Making alliances for powerful armies and glory," Aknaunkadin says with a grim look,"...It seems that other Kingdom's from all across the Sahara are starting to get either greedy or paranoid."

Aknaunkadin was walking around trying to clear his head from a meeting he had with the leaders from the other Kingdoms. There was a huge argument between them as one wanted to declare war to spread their colonies across the seven desert's, while the other Kings were starting to become furious

Mahad gave Aknaunkadin a sympathetic look. "Oh, my apologies your majesty."

Aknaunkadin closes his eyes, "No need to apologize Mahad..though the issue is starting to worry me. We had many battles for centuries but it was to protect and keep the peace in the Kingdom, but now..I fear something will happen."

"What do you mean my King?"

"...I fear that we might have a war soon Mahad."

Mahad went wide-eyed in surprise. "A war? Why?"

Aknaunkadin sighed. "It is because when there is progress in civilization, that's when greed is born in the hearts of those who want more. These days there are Kingdom's going to war with each other to gain wealth and conquer the other King's land for the sake of glory and pride, and are willing to cause bloodshed, murdering men, raping women and children and take in prisoners and make them slaves. We had vicious rulers who did those things in the past Mahad, that is something I do not want repeating."

Mahad looks at the Pharaoh with determination. "I assure that a war will not happen sire, because of us recording those King's treacherous acts, future rulers will learn from their mistakes and make their Kingdoms better. And the other King's will eventually come to their senses and realize their desires for conquest and war were foolish. Surly they would not want to risk going down in history as tyrants correct? Even the most proud ruler would not want to face those consequences and have their family name be sullied for something so ridiculous such as a pointless war."

"...I suppose you do have a point there Mahad. But still, we must be prepared for anything."

As Aknaunkadin looked up, he felt that his chest was tight. He gasped and held his chest, Mahad became alarmed.

"Your majesty!" Mahad held Aknaunkadin, "What is the matter!? Are you alright!?"

Aknaunkadin started gasping for air and his chest continued to feel tight. Then a few minutes later it stopped, his chest stopped hurting and was able to breath again, Aknaunkadin breathed heavily.

"I'm fine Mahad, really," Aknaunkadin assured the Magician and stood up on his own, "I'm sure I'm just dehydrated, that's all."

Mahad was stilled worried. "Please your majesty, you should rest for a while."

Aknaunkadin cleared his throat. "You're right, I shall do so..and Mahad."

"Yes?"

"...Don't tell my son what just happened."

Mahad wasn't sure what to say, but he simply nodded. "I understand..but are you sure? You have been ill for some time for the last two years."

Aknaunkadin just looks at the ground. "That doesn't surprise me actually."

"Why is that?"

"...It just doesn't."

Aknaunkadin stands tall. "I must be going now Mahad, and by the way, there is something I want you to tell Mana."

Mahad blinks. "Yes?"

"Tell her to make sure my son is back in the classroom before Abasi returns. Knowing him Atem would want to be back in time or else his teacher will not be impressed."

Mahad was wide-eyed. "What!? Wait how did you know!?"

Aknaunkadin smiles. "Since Abasi was roaming the hallways and Mana is missing, I am certain she snuck Atem out for a break."

Mahad started to become angry, "MANA!" Mahad started to leave and find the younger magician so he can read her the riot act for sneaking off and taking Atem out of his lessons.

Aknaunkadin chuckled and walked away. Soon he stopped smiling and had a frown on his features, his mind was still on that horrible meeting and how the Kings want to declare war for the sake of glory for their lands. He remembered the meeting clearly and how he became terrified at the possibility of war.

_Aknaunkadin was sitting at the table while the Kings from across the desert were bickering at one another. The King on Aknaunkadin's left was the King of Babylon, on his right was the King of Hittites and at the end was the King of Saudi Arabia._

_"You dare challenge me!" exclaimed the King of Saudi Arabia at the King of Babylon, " I will have you know that I do not respond well to threats!"_

_"I am not threatening you, I happen to be educating you on how your army is poor and your Kingdom will be an easy target for intruders." Says the King of Babylon._

_The King of Hittites slammed his hands on the table in anger. "You are both fools! Neither of your Kingdoms stand a chance against the Kingdom of Hittites!"_

_Aknaunkadin stood up. "Everybody! Just calm down! There is no reason for such arguments and threats."_

_They look at the King of Egypt with snarls._

_"Oh please King Aknaunkadin! Don't tell me you prefer to take this Saudi Arabian's side now." Says the Babylonian King._

_Aknaunkadin narrows his eyes. "I am not taking anyone's side, besides we are here to discuss how we can maintain peace in our lands and you are all speaking about fighting and war! What possible good outcome will one get for starting a war because of a simple disagreement?"_

_The Hittites King glares at Aknaunkadin, "Obviously you do not see things like we do," he says, "Since the dawn of time, many rulers fought in battles in order to get where they were and how our Kingdom's prospered."_

_"But you want to fight each other for foolish and selfish reasons! The great Kings before us fought in battle to protect the lands, not for glory or gold!" Aknaunkadin exclaimed, "Surly you know of the vicious rulers our Kingdoms had before we were born and the damage they caused because of their desire for power and greed, and the rulers after them had to fix the damage they caused."_

_The King of Babylon snorted. "Sounds to me your are getting old Aknaunkadin, but that is how it had always worked, we all knew that before we took the crowns and became King's. That's how it is, we want another King's army, we go to war, we want their Kingdom, we go to war, we hate the King from another land, we go to war."_

_Aknaunkadin remained silent. Then the argument from the other King's continued, he knew at this point he will not be able to get through to them._

Aknaunkadin fears now that because of growing epidemic of greed, lust and power that the King's from Saudi Arabia, Hittites and Babylon will start fighting.

And to Aknaunkadin's concern, the citizen's from their Kingdom's will suffer for it in the process.

The Pharaoh is not blind by the fact that Egypt got where it was today because of previous wars the Kingdom had. However, Aknaunkadin disagree's with war when it's about a power struggle and dominance. He was a peaceful man who wouldn't want lives to be lost from a mindless massacre.

Aknaunkadin looks up at the blue sky in concern.

_"Ra, I pray that you'll find a solution to this. A war must and absolutely cannot happen."_

* * *

**_Wasn't Atem just the cutest!? And poor Aknaunkadin, he's sick? I wonder why, and the possibility of war!? Looks like he has a lot on his plate. _**


End file.
